Whodunit?
by Translucent Darkness
Summary: You are L's new assistant. Follow the clues and try to solve the case before L does. Second Case: A Red Hanging. Solution 2 posted.
1. Case 1

A/N: Yes, there is another "you solve the case" thing out there, but this is different than that one. I promise.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own L.

**

* * *

**

Introduction:

Crime has been slow lately, so, in his immense boredom, L hired you to be find crimes for him to solve. You are his eyes and ears. Can you solve the case before L?

As L's agent, everything you see and hear is being transmitted directly to L. In your ear is a tiny ­­­speaker allowing L to convey his instructions. Clipped to your shirt is a miniature camera so L can view the evidence with you. Good luck, and remember: everything's a clue.

**

* * *

**

Case 1: Water in the Wound

For your first case, you are in a small town in Alabama. A Mr. James Edmunds was recently murdered in his home. You were drawn to the case due to its baffling lack of clues. No fingerprints other than the victim's and his wife's were found at the scene. The murder weapon is also MIA. In fact, no one can figure out what the murder weapon is at all. Here's what you do know:

Victim: James Edmunds

Occupation: plumber

Cause of death: blood loss due to a single stab wound to the chest

Time of death: Monday, 3:00 PM

You are currently riding in a state issued police truck with the sheriff on your way to the murder scene. The truck is sweltering, and the windows magnify the brutal summer sun so that you can practically feel your skin burn. The sheriff is chatting about the quaint little town, and you listen half-heartedly. Your ears are perked for possible clues, but you are currently occupied with fidgeting in the unbearable heat. You curse L under your breath. You are sure he is sipping on some cool sugary drink in his plush air-conditioned suite while smirking at your discomfort.

When you finally arrive at the scene, you gaze at the old, slightly run-down house. The shingles seem to be in disrepair, and you sympathize with the brown, parched lawn. The sheriff escorts you into the house, which seems to lack air conditioning you note sadly. Fans buzz in every room but do little to dissuade the heat. The inside is as expected: in a state of disrepair matching the outside and slightly messy. You follow the sheriff into the kitchen where the body was found a few days earlier.

"Well, this is it," the sheriff says, gesturing to indicate the room. You nod and examine the room, making sure to give the camera clipped to your shirt a full view.

"May I see the crime scene photos?" you ask politely.

"Oh, sure." The sheriff opens the file he was holding and pulls out a few photos which he hands to you. You examine the photos carefully, angling them for the camera.

Eventually you reach the picture of the body. James Edmunds was found supine on the kitchen floor, a gaping wound in his chest. The wound indicates a circular tapering object was used to stab the victim. In other words: a cone of some sort. Well, you can see why the police have found this case puzzling. What cone-shaped object could be used to stab a person?

"The blood," L's voice buzzes in your ear. Your attention is drawn to the blood in the wound. There is something odd about it. The color maybe? Is it a little to light to be the color of blood? You can't put your finger on it.

"What's wrong with the blood?" you ask the sheriff.

The sheriff nods. "It's diluted with water."

"What?" you ask. "Why would someone pour water into the wound?

"Yeah," he replies, "we can't figure it out either."

"Anything special about the water?" L asks. You voice his question.

"Nope. Just your regular city tap water," the sheriff answers.

You take one last look at the photo before the sheriff takes you to meet the suspects.

* * *

The first suspect wasn't hard to find. She was in the next room.

Suspect 1: Susanne Edmunds, victim's wife

Occupation: salesperson at Willie's Shoe Emporium

Motive: took out a big life insurance policy on the victim a week before his death

You immediately note that Mrs. Edmunds is a sour woman, if her facial expression is anything to go on. Her dyed blond hair is coarse and she is wearing way too much make-up. Her dark red lips purse when she sees you.

"Hello, Mrs. Edmunds. I'm sorry for your loss," you say politely.

"I'm not!" she snaps.

"Now Susie," the sheriff says, mildly reproachful. "We're just here to help."

Her face becomes pinched as she glares. "Don't try to act all friendly-like! I know I'm a suspect!"

"Okay. Be mean," L commands. You pause. As if reading your mind L says, "It's what she wants."

You decide to compromise: you'll be stern. "Okay," you begin your interrogation. "Where were you when you husband was killed?"

"At work," she spat, her pinched glare turning to you.

"Can anyone verify that?"

"I clocked in at nine in the morning and clocked out at seven that night. Check it."

"Your work isn't far from here. Can anyone verify that you didn't slip away for a few minutes around three in the afternoon?"

She ground her teeth. "I don't know. You're the detective you check it."

"I don't like her," L says in your ear. "Her cosmetics make her resemble a clown."

You ignore L's commentary and continue your questioning. "Why did you take out an insurance policy on you husband just before his murder?"

Mrs. Edmunds made a rather unpleasant sound in her throat to show her distaste. "I believe she is coughing up a hairball. Perhaps you should assist her?" L suggests. You contain your laughter well.

"I took out that life insurance because Jim just got a motorcycle, and every night he and his drunken friends would ride that death trap around town doing all sorts of dangerous idiotic stunts to impress the other drunken idiots." Her scowl deepened. "I didn't have to kill him. He would have been dead in a month."

* * *

After you finished with suspect one, the sheriff takes you to see suspect two.

Suspect 2: Lenny Osborn, victim's neighbor

Occupation: owns Sal's Dairy

Motive: hired victim to fix the plumbing problems in his shop, victim was less than helpful

"Well, hello there!" Lenny Osborn exclaims as you enter his shop, which is blissfully air conditioned. He's a large, jolly man with a laugh lines creasing his face. "Ice cream?" he offers.

You hear a thump through your ear piece, as though someone had fallen off a chair. "I want some," L whines.

"No thanks," you reply, smiling to Lenny.

Lenny's smile falters. "You're here about Jim, aren't you?" You nod. Lenny nods morosely and gestures you over to a table. You, Lenny, and the sheriff each take a seat.

"I suppose you've got questions, huh?" Lenny doesn't seem angry like Mrs. Edmunds. Instead he seems rather melancholy.

"Ask him why it's called _Sal's_ Dairy," L says. You ignore him.

"Where were you when Mr. Edmunds was murdered?" you ask instead.

"Here," Lenny responds.

"Can you verify that?"

Lenny shrugs. "So many people come in and out of here; it's hard to keep track of it all. I'm not quite sure who you'd want to talk to about my alibi."

"Ask him why it's called Sal's Dairy," L says again. You ignore him. Again.

"I hear that Mr. Edmunds did a bad plumbing job on your store?"

Now there is a hint of annoyance, if not anger, lacing his voice. "Jim's been my neighbor for years, and he's always bragging about how amazing he is. I should have known it was a bunch of bologna since he's always broke, but when my pipes started to leak, I hired him anyway. That man ruined my pipes! At first they were a little drippy, now there's water leaking everywhere. Everything in my freezer is now coated in ice! Half of the ice cream became inedible! I have to let the ice melt from around the tubs of cream before I can sell them!"

"You seem pretty angry about it," you say.

Lenny turns his hard gaze to you. "It's a hassle, sure. I hated Jim for doing it, sure. But I didn't want him _dead_. I think that's a bit of a steep punishment for a bad plumbing job, don't you?"

You nod, contemplatively. "Thank your for your time."

You stand to leave, but L's voice stops you. "Ask him why it's called Sal's Dairy," L insists. You finally concede to his request.

"Excuse me, sir." Lenny turns back to you. "Why did you name your shop Sal's Dairy?"

Lenny shrugged. "I bought it from a guy named Sal. Didn't feel like changing the name."

"Ah," L says. You resist the urge to roll your eyes.

* * *

You are now at the home of the third suspect, Mr. Edmunds's friend and yet another disgruntled customer.

Suspect 3: Mark Sanders, victim's friend

Occupation: mechanic at Mike's Mechanics

Motive: victim's plumbing job cost Mr. Sanders thousands of dollars in repairs

The sheriff follows you up the driveway where you find Mr. Sanders at work under the hood of his car.

"Excuse me, Mr. Sanders?" you say, attempting to get your suspect's attention. Mr. Sanders slowly pulls his head out from beneath the hood of the car and turns your way. His face is smeared with grease and he's sweating profusely in the hot sun.

He eyes you warily before setting his wrench down and wiping his hands on a rag. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," you reply. "I would like to ask you a few questions about the death of your friend, Mr. James Edmunds." He nods in acceptance.

"Where were you when Mr. Edmunds was murdered?" you ask.

Mr. Sanders narrows his eyes. "Where anyone else is at three in the afternoon on a Monday: at work. No, no one can verify that." He beat you to the punch. "Mike's Mechanics is a small place. I was the only guy at work that day."

You nod. "Is it true that you hired Mr. Edmunds not too long ago and the work he did subsequently cost you a sizable sum of money in damages?"

Mr. Sanders sighs. "Sure, I hired Jim. He was a friend of mine, he needed money, and I had some bad pipes. Next thing I know, my bathroom's flooded. It did cost me a lot of money, and I was pretty angry at Jim. Angry enough that we didn't talk much after that. But angry enough to kill him? Not a chance."

* * *

As you leave the third suspects residence, you consult L. "So, L," you whisper to him. "What now?"

L responds, "I want you to arrest…"

Have you solved the case? Review and answer these questions:

1. Who is the murderer(s)?

2. What is the murder weapon?

3. Where is the murder weapon?

The solution will be posted in a week. And remember: everything is a clue.


	2. Solution 1

A/N: Thanks to all those who guessed: theoriginalpickle, head4heart, PuppylovePyro, Charli-san, S. T. Nickolian, Denkiteki Kesshi Rune, Akito-Aya.

Disclaimer: I don't own L.

**

* * *

**

Solution 1: Water in the Wound

"…Lenny Osborn."

"Osborn?" you ask surprised. He was the nicest out of the bunch. "How do you know he's the murderer?"

"Simple," L answers. "I know because of the murder weapon."

"The murder weapon?"

"An icicle."

Suddenly it all makes sense. "It melted," you say.

"Leaving water in the wound," L finishes your thought.

You smirk. "And the icicle was made from leaking pipes in a freezer, like the freezer where Lenny Osborn keeps his ice cream."

"Correct," L says.

You order the sheriff to arrest Mr. Osborn, explaining your reasoning.

It doesn't take long for Mr. Osborn to crack during the interrogation. He confesses, and you've just completed your first case.

* * *

A/N: I got the idea of using an icicle for a murder weapon from the book _The Westing Game_ (the best book ever!). Anyway, there's one part in that book where Sandy tells a story about someone getting stabbed with an icicle.

* * *

Let's see how you did!

Correct: Charli-san

Very close: theoriginalpickle, Akito-Aya

My favorite answer: Akito-Aya – Eating the murder weapon…creepy and yet I love it.

Case 2 should be posted shortly.


	3. Case 2

A/N: I find this one to be rather easy (especially because of the title). Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own L.

**

* * *

**

Introduction:

Crime has been slow lately, so, in his immense boredom, L hired you to be find crimes for him to solve. You are his eyes and ears. Can you solve the case before L?

As L's agent, everything you see and hear is being transmitted directly to L. In your ear is a tiny ­­­speaker allowing L to convey his instructions. Clipped to your shirt is a miniature camera so L can view the evidence with you. Good luck, and remember: everything's a clue.

**

* * *

**

Case 2: A Red Hanging

You are now in suburban New York where a man was recently found hanged. This particular case is baffling because the evidence does not indicate a suicide. Usually, murderers choose hanging as a way to kill their victims because it can be made to resemble suicide, thereby allowing the murderer to escape justice. However, there is no suicide note, real or forged, and there is no way the victim could have hung himself. Therefore, your killer is either extremely stupid or has another reason for choosing hanging. Here's what you know:

Victim: Andrew Turner

Occupation: attorney

Cause of death: broken neck

Time of death: Wednesday, 11:30 PM (approximation)

You are currently working with Ronald Ford, a detective for the NYPD. You meet him at the victim's home which is an expensive Victorian relic. As you pull into the driveway, you see Detective Ford waiting for you on the front porch.

Detective Ford introduces himself, as do you. Then you begin the questions. "Were any fingerprints found?" you ask.

Detective Ford responds in the negative. "Just the victim's and his wife's."

"Are you certain this isn't a suicide?"

"There's no way the victim could've hung himself. Come on in and I'll show you." You follow him into the house. It's old but clean and extravagant, consisting of expensive fixtures and furniture. Detective Ford stopped in the foyer and pointed to the elaborate chandelier. "The noose was hanging from that," he explained. "Turner was about 5 foot 7. The noose was about 6 feet off the floor. Plus the bottom of the chandelier is about 7 feet off the ground. There is no way Turner could've hung himself without some form of assistance."

"Was there a chair or a stool in the room?" you ask.

Detective Ford shakes his head. "Nope. Nothing beneath his feet or in this room at all." You take a look around for yourself. The foyer is empty, so you peak into adjacent rooms. Normal living room, normal hallway, normal dining room. You notice some partially burnt logs in the fireplace in the living room. It reminds you of the intense heat in Alabama, a hardship you experienced in your last case. The man must've been nuts to have had a fire going in the middle of summer. In the dining room, you notice the chairs surrounding the table. It would have been easy for Mr. Turner to hang himself if he stood on one of those chairs, but there was no evidence that he did.

You return your focus to the foyer. You examine the staircase and upstairs corridor blocked by only a feeble wooden banister. "Is it possible," you ask Detective Ford, "that Mr. Turner orchestrated everything from the second floor or the stairs."

Detective Ford responds, "Nope. We thought of that too. The stairs are too far away," he gestured to the wide expanse between the chandelier and the staircase, "and if he'd jumped from the second floor the force would've caused a more severe break to his neck not to mention it'd have pulled the chandelier from the ceiling."

You nod. "And there wasn't a suicide note?" Detective Ford shakes his head. "What about the noose?"

Detective Ford shrugs. "It was normal rope you could buy at any hardware store."

"Any signs of a struggle?"

"Not a one," Detective Ford answers. "He was free of drugs, too. I'm not sure how the killer did it, but he got Turner to do exactly what he wanted without having to drug him or fight him."

"Who found the body?" you ask.

"Turner's wife. You'll meet her soon."

"Is she a suspect?" Detective Ford nods. "Motive?"

Detective Ford scratches his head. "That's the funny thing. She got a load of insurance money because of her husband's death, but their insurance company doesn't pay up if it's a suicide. If Turner's wife killed him for the money, she'd have never made it even slightly look like suicide." You nod. Detective Ford's logic creates a conundrum.

"Was Mr. Turner depressed?" L asks through the ear piece. You ask Detective Ford L's question.

"Yeah," he confirms. "He actually seemed like the perfect candidate for suicide. Problems with his marriage," (you store that information for later) "his job, the guy was drowning in debt. He was as depressed as they come. You want to know my theory?" Detective Ford asks. You nod. "I think his wife killed him because of their marriage problems and tried to make it look like a suicide so she wouldn't get caught. Then she remembered about the insurance money and stopped the suicide set-up so she'd still get the money."

His theory was plausible. It seems you'll have to talk to Mrs. Turner.

* * *

Your first suspect is staying with her sister in a house not far from the victim's.

Suspect 1: Sarah Turner, victim's wife

Occupation: secretary

Motive: acquired a large sum of insurance money due to her husband's death, and she and the victim were having marital problems

Mrs. Turner's sister's house is similar to her own: expensive and extravagant. You, Detective Ford, and both women sit in the living room. Tears are streaming down Mrs. Turner's face, painting her face with dark black lines of mascara and other cosmetics. Her sister is comforting her as best she can, but Mrs. Turner's wails of misery continue nonetheless.

"I know this is very hard for you, Mrs. Turner, but I need to ask you a few questions." You attempt to be as polite and sympathetic as possible. Mrs. Turner nods, her face buried in a handkerchief. "How did you find your husband's body?"

Mrs. Turner sniffled loudly before answering. "I had gone to bed early that night because of a headache. I woke up around midnight and discovered that Andrew had not come to bed. I went downstairs to look for him and I saw…I saw…I saw – " Mrs. Turner's statement ends in hysteric weeping. Her sister pats her on the back lovingly.

You wait for her to calm before continuing your questioning. "Mrs. Turner, I understand there was quite a large insurance policy on your husband's life."

Mrs. Turner's crying becomes louder in confirmation of your statement. Her sister glares at you before continuing to console her howling sister. "I know this is painful, Mrs. Turner, but these are questions I must ask."

Mrs. Turner's sister snorts angrily. "How insensitive," she says disapprovingly. You sigh, and once again wait for Mrs. Turner to calm a bit.

"Mrs. Turner, just one more question. Were you and your husband having marital troubles?"

She sniffles audibly. "We…fought occasionally..." her crying increases to its previous intensity, "...but I'd never _kill_ him!" Her sobbing begins to drown out her words. "Oh, Andrew! Andrew!"

Knowing you won't be getting anything more from this suspect, you slip out quietly while Mrs. Turner's sister is busy attempting to soothe her.

* * *

You arrive at Mr. Turner's former workplace and hope that this suspect won't be as emotional as the last one.

Suspect 2: Robert Keller, victim's boss

Occupation: attorney

Motive: lost a major client for the law firm

You enter the prestigious law firm with Detective Ford. Your suspect is a partner in the firm, and after a bit of waiting, you finally get an audience with Mr. Keller.

"It is a terrible tragedy," Mr. Keller says with obvious faked sympathy while gesturing for you and Detective Ford to take a seat.

You nod. "How well did you know Mr. Turner?" you ask.

Mr. Keller frowns. "Not too well," he says. "To be completely honest, I've hardly had a conversation with the man."

"Didn't you and Mr. Turner have an altercation recently?"

Mr. Keller nods. "Taylor and Phillips is a major client of ours," he explains, referring to a large business in New York. "There was a large case in which Turner represented them. He lost the case. Taylor and Phillips lost millions of dollars. They'll never have us represent them again. I'll admit, I was angry. Turner was ill prepared for the case. His work went downhill drastically. I'm not sure what was wrong with him, but it was affecting his work, and I had to let him know that this firm won't accept that."

"So you had a reason to kill him," you state.

Mr. Keller stiffens. "Why would I kill him? I could have just fired him."

* * *

You now confer with L. "Do you need more information, or do you know who the murderer is?"

"I know everything I need to," L says. "The killer is…"

Have you solved the case? Review and answer this question:

1. Who is the killer(s)?

The solution will be posted around July 5th. (I will be on vacation from June 30th to July 5th so I will not be able to respond to your reviews during that time.)

A/N: Do you want more L commentary (like the last case) or less (like this case). Please tell me your preference. Also, if you have any ideas for a mystery, I would be pleased to hear them! I have one more mystery idea in my head right now, so any other ideas would be great! If you do have ideas **PM **me; do not tell me in a review!


	4. Solution 2

A/N: Thanks to all those who guessed: dove, X-BeTtEr-mE-SiLeNt-X, Charli-san, Shadow-L-Chan, Kage Inu8, BeyondXBirthday, PR.Rot, Spooky Skull. Thanks Shadow-L-Chan for sending me ideas! I could always use more, though! Sorry about the delay (I know this was supposed to be posted on the 5th) but I got a nasty sunburn and it made me feel like crap.

Disclaimer: I don't own L.

* * *

"…Mr. Turner," L concludes.

"Wait," you say. "The victim?"

"Yes, it was indeed a suicide," L responds.

"But how? That's impossible and there wasn't even a suicide note."

"He most likely stood on a chair," L explains, "and I believe there was a suicide note at one time."

"Where did they go?" you ask.

"There is a 92 percent chance Mrs. Turner returned the chair to its original position in the dining room and a 94 percent chance she burned the suicide note in the fireplace."

It is all clear to you now. You voice your thoughts: "She wanted the insurance money, and she wouldn't have gotten it if anyone knew Mr. Turner had in fact killed himself."

"Correct," L confirms.

You tell Detective Ford about L's deductions and Mrs. Turner is arrested for insurance fraud. You just solved your second case.

* * *

A/N: There will be more L in case 3, but it may take me a while to post it as life has been and continues to be crazy.

Let's see how you did!

Correct: dove, Charli-san (again!)

Very close: Shadow-L-Chan


End file.
